Finger Paints and Poison Ivy
by sweetness892
Summary: Sydney and Sark are teenage camp counselors who meet at a summer camp. It's dislike at first meeting, but will that be enough to come between their attraction? AU. [[Sarkney]]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Finger Paints and Poison Ivy   
**Author:** Sweetness   
**E-mail:**   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, blah, blah, disclaimercakes. The name of the camp belongs to the TV show "Bug Juice." Blah, blah, more disclaimercakes.   
Rating: PG-13, for now, for language; might turn to R later on.   
**Spoilers: _COMPLETELY AU._** It's so on the AU side, it's not even funny. But, I'd say S3, just to be on the safe side.   
**'Ship:** Sarkney. Like I'd write anything else.   
**Summary:** Involves the usual ALIAS gang (minus a certain BOVINE member); Sydney and Sark are teenage camp counselors who meet at a summer camp. It's dislike at first meeting, but will that be enough to come between their attraction?   
**Distribution:** SD-1, Mad-Love, this site, my LJ. All others just ask. Take without asking, and I shall have to go Jack Bristow on your ass.   
**Feedback:** Is welcome and appreciated. Either here or my e-mail is fine.   
**A/N 1:** This idea came from a couple weeks ago when I was watching old eps of "Bug Juice" and last week when I was watching "Heavyweights" on TV. Yes, I know they're weird inspirations for a story, but I've had weirder inspirations.   
**A/N 2:** The story flips between P.O.V.'s, and I'm apologizing in advance for any confusion. Ask questions if you don't understand what's going on.   
**A/N 3:** For the purposes of the story, Sydney's mother's name is Laura, she wasn't a KGB spy sent to marry Jack, and she is really, truly dead. So please don't shoot me for not including SpyMommy in any non-dead state. I really love and miss SpyMommy, but she's just not in the story, aside from flashbacks (maybe) and Sydney talking about her. And don't even try to convince me to write her into the story in an alive capacity. ducks flying objects from SpyMommy fans   
**A/N 4:** This is dedicated to the readers of "Stupid," **Gaudy** and **undoubtablyjess** for putting up with my crap for other stories yet to be written, and **sorchafeanor** for beta-ing.   
**A/N 5:** For those of you who read "Stupid" (which is, maybe, 2 of you) and want the sequel (which is probably none of you), you'll have to wait 'til my muse decides to cooperate long enough for me to write it. This is sort of a peace offering for y'all, in hopes you won't kill me for sorta maybe promising to have it done a couple months ago.

**

Chapter 1

**

"Are you sure you still want to go?" Jack asked his sixteen-year-old daughter Sydney as he was driving her to the local park.

Sydney sighed, exasperated. "For the thousandth time, yes, Dad, I want to go!"

"I know...it's just that...you don't have to go if you don't want to. I won't be mad if you decide to stay home this summer."

"I've gone to camp every year since Mom died! It's the reason why I started going to camp in the first place! I'm not about to miss it this year! And Francie and Will are going to be there! Besides, why do you even care that I'm going? You're never around anyway." Sydney looked out the window, pouting.

"Just because I haven't been around very much doesn't mean that I don't miss you, sweetheart."

"_Really?_" snarked Sydney. "Since when have you missed me?"

Jack swallowed painfully. "I always miss you."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "_Riiiight._ If you had really missed me, then you wouldn't have abandoned me and left me with nannies when Mom died."

Pain flashed over Jack's face briefly before it once again became its usual stoniness. "You know how important my work is."

Sydney jerked her head back around. "Oh, yes, just _what_ would the world do without the great airplane parts salesman Jack Bristow? God forbid someone runs out of wing nuts or landing gears! What about me? Where do I rate in your scale of importance? I obviously can't be too high on it, since it seems you would do absolutely _anything_ just to avoid seeing me."

"Sydney—"

"No, Dad. Stop trying to placate me. Does my resemblance to Mom cause you that much pain? That you'd rather do anything else in the world to avoid seeing a reminder of what you lost?" Sydney's eyes started to fill up with tears. She turned around to look out the window again.

"Sydney, how could you say that? Yes, it's true that I miss your mother, but what could possibly make you think that I would rather work than spend time with you?"

Sydney turned around harshly to face him once again. "Oh, I don't know...maybe the fact that I'm lucky if I see you a couple of times a year? That you run out the door every time work beeps you, like you were waiting for it because you can't wait to get away from me? That you're NEVER around? That you've left me with countless nannies to raise me? That a wing nut is more important than events like my birthdays, my ballet recitals, my Sweet 16 party? Pick one." Sydney turned back around to stare out of the car window, unseeing.

Seeing he couldn't win this argument with Sydney without driving her further away, he drove the rest of the way in silence. He took a couple furtive glances at his headstrong daughter. Even though she had gone to Camp Waziowski since Laura's death, it still hurt to let his baby girl go every year. He had hoped to convince her to stay at home this summer, in hopes that they could try to bridge the gap that Laura's death had brought about, but to no avail; Sydney was as stubborn as her mother had been. _And me, if I really admit it,_ Jack mused. In spite of frequent business trips and considerable amounts of time spent away from Sydney, he kept tabs on Sydney's life through the various nannies he had hired to care for her and phone calls to her teachers. He sighed and hoped Sydney wouldn't notice. _Laura would be so proud of Sydney._ He had discovered that Sydney aspired to be a literature professor, as her mother had been. _At least she doesn't aspire to be an "airplane parts salesman." Because, then she would eventually discover the truth of what I really do, and I can't let that happen._

The park came into view, making Sydney sigh in relief. _The sooner I get away from Dad and on the bus to camp, the better._ Jack pulled into the parking lot inside the park and as close to the buses as possible and popped the trunk. Sydney climbed out of the car, opened the trunk, and started to pull out her bags. Jack stepped out of the car to help her. Sydney muttered something under her breath that sounded something like, "I could've gotten that myself. I'm not a baby anymore." Jack ignored her comment and walked over to one of the adults with a clipboard.

"Hey," said a cheery, blue-eyed, blonde-headed woman who looked more suited to being a cheerleading coach than watching over a bunch of little kids and teenagers. Her nametag indicated her name was "Heidi."

Sydney smiled. "Hey. Could you tell me what bus I'm supposed to be on?"

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Sydney Bristow."

Heidi stuck her hand out to shake Sydney's.

"Uh..." Sydney said, as she decided what to do about her full hands. "Dad, could you hold my bag?"

Even though Jack's hands were full, he said, "Of course."

Heidi laughed. "Having some problems?"

Sydney blushed slightly as she shook Heidi's hand. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Nice to meet you, Sydney."

"Nice to meet you, too, Heidi."

Heidi looked down her clipboard, blowing air out of her cheeks as she ran her finger down the list of names. "Oh, here it is. You're on Bus 4, which is..." Heidi looked around until she spotted the bus, saying, "right over there," pointing to a bus close to the end of the line. "And according to the clipboard, I'm the counselor in charge of your cabin."

Sydney smiled. "Sounds good. Well, I guess I should be heading over there now." She started walking towards the bus, when someone squealed, "SYDNEY!!!!!!!!" She turned around at hearing her name, only to be plowed into, and then squeezed into the biggest bear hug she'd ever had.

"Ooooooof!" exclaimed Sydney, as she dropped her bags. Then, she squeaked out, "Francie, I can't breathe!"

Francie immediately released her death grip on Sydney. "Sorry, Syd! It's just, I haven't seen you since Christmas, and I've missed you so much!" Francie then grabbed Sydney into another hug, and started dancing around.

"Okay, Francie, okay!" Francie let go of her again. Sydney said, laughingly, "For the record, I did miss you, too."

Francie laughed triumphantly. "I knew it! You missed me as much as I missed you!"

"Of course I missed you, Fran! It hasn't been the same at school without you."

"I know! I hate that my parents moved me to Seattle of all places! It's so rainy and there's no beach! And no good malls! I miss you and Will! Speaking of Will, have you seen him?"

"Nope, not yet. How about we go look for him?"

Francie looked at Sydney's dropped bags. "How about we go load your bags into the bus, THEN go look for Will?"

Sydney smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

It turned out they didn't have to go far to find Will. He had just finished putting away his bags on the bus, when he spotted Sydney and Francie.

"Hey, guys!"

Francie squealed, "WILL!!!!!!!!" She squeezed him in the same bear hug as she had Sydney.

Will patted her on the back. He spoke as his air supply dwindled, "Yeah, yeah, missed you, too, Fran. Could you please let go of me? I need to breathe."

Francie let go of him and said, "Sorry, just missed you so much! I can't believe I'm standing here again with my two best friends!"

Will smiled. "So, how's Seattle been?" he asked, as he helped Sydney put her bags in the storage compartments at the bottom of the bus.

Francie sighed dramatically. "Rainy. Boring. Fucking depressing! No wonder all those grunge bands came from Seattle! It's so gloomy and depressing! And I hate school there, so much more than I hated school here with you guys." She glanced meaningfully at her two best friends. "You have no idea how much I've missed you two."

Sydney laughed. "I think we kinda got an idea from your deadly bear hug." Will murmured in agreement. Francie frowned slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Francie?"

Francie brightened up slightly. "Not really. It's just not the same without you two, that's all."

"So, have you made any friends?"

Francie immediately brightened up at the question. "Of course! Not to brag, but I'm one of the most popular people at school. Guess it has something to do with being from Cali, or something like that. But, anyway, the only problem is I haven't made any friends that are as great as the two of you are."

Will said sarcastically, "Well, I'm glad. I thought for a minute you'd replaced us or something."

Francie punched Will in the arm lightly. "You bastard! How could you even think that? Especially after that hug?"

"Relax, Fran, I was kidding!"

"I know. Oh, how I've missed your wit!"

Sydney groaned, feigning pain from Will's humor. "How could you say that, Fran? His wit is absolutely _dreadful!_" she said in an overdramatic fashion, winking.

"Oh, so that's how it is? You're gonna pay for that!"

Sydney ran away before he could tickle her, and Will ran after her. Francie thought as she looked on, _God, I've missed them!_

Meanwhile, a stretch limousine pulled up to the curb behind all the other buses. Inside were an older man with gray hair and his considerably younger, sullen son. The man was a Russian diplomat of considerable power conducting business in the States during the summer, and wanted his son closer to him, to keep him on a shorter leash. _If I leave him alone in England, he'll surely get in himself into trouble. Again._

Julian stared out the window, in a rather surly mood. _If this old bugger thinks that by sending me to be a camp counselor at a camp in the States will keep me out of trouble, he has another thing coming to him. Who the fuck does he think he is, anyway?_ Julian glanced at the man who claimed to be his father, sighing disgustedly. _The bastard treats my mother and me like we're yesterday's rubbish, then sends me off to school in England. **Great** role model there, Daddy._

Andrian saw Julian's disgusted look his way, and sighed. _Why couldn't he be more well-behaved? I sent him to boarding schools in England! They're the epitome of well-mannered! You would think he learned a thing or two!_

"You might as well resign yourself to your fate this summer. Fighting against it will not do you any good," Andrian said to his son impatiently.

Julian turned around, flipped him off, opened the door, and climbed out before his father could admonish him for his juvenile behavior.

He walked around the back of the limo and started to pick up his bags. Nikolai, his father's most trusted chauffeur, had come out to help the younger Lazarey with his bags.

"What did you do to anger your father so?" Nikolai asked in heavily-accented English.

"He does not like my 'surly' attitude, apparently. I wouldn't worry, Nik; he has always been a crotchety old bastard, and will continue to be a crotchety old bastard to the grave. At least he won't have to see his greatest disappointment this summer."

"Master Julian—"

Julian raised his hand up to Nikolai, effectively silencing him. "You know very well what my father thinks of me, Nik. Do not try to convince me otherwise." He walked away, carrying a considerable amount of baggage.

Then, fate struck. Sydney, running away from Will and not watching where she was going, plowed straight into Julian, causing him to drop his bags.

Horror and embarrassment flashed across Sydney's face. "Oh, my god! I'm SO sorry!"

"Bloody hell!! Watch where the bloody hell you're going!!! I have half a mind to—" Julian looked up from his strewn bags and up at Sydney's face. _My god, she's __beautiful!_

Sydney caught one look at him and nearly swooned. _Oh. My. God. He's so gorgeous!_ Will just watched the exchange, not sure what to say or do.

Then, Julian remembered what had just transpired. "You might want to pick your jaw up off the ground," he spoke, his voice haughty to match his attitude.

Sydney snapped out of her trance and spat, "Shut up! At least I wasn't the one who was carrying so many bags that I couldn't see where the fuck I was going!"

Julian dryly countered, "And I was not the one running about, paying no mind to my surroundings. And, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The last comment really hit home. "You're one to talk! And, hey! I'm trying to apologize to you, and you're being an asshole!" She paused for a moment. With a raised eyebrow, she continued, "Oh, so you _don't_ want an apology? Well, that can _easily_ be arranged." She made her way back to her bus, leaving Julian standing in her wake. Will took one more look back and followed her.

Just then, Nikolai walked up. "Are you—"

"Yes, I'm fine, Nik," Julian said as he watched Sydney walk away. He picked up his bags and headed over to the nearest counselor.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me which bus I am to ride on?"

A skinny, freckle-faced redhead looked up from his clipboard and smiled. "Sure thing. What's your name?"

"Julian Lazarey."

The counselor scanned the list of names until he came upon Julian's. "Yeah, uh, you ride Bus 4, which is that-a-way," pointing in the direction Sydney had gone, "and you're just in luck; you're in my cabin." He smiled and stuck his hand out to shake Julian's. "My name's Colin."

Julian politely shook Colin's hand. "Nice to meet you, Colin." He said, as he was walking away, not bothering to look for Nikolai, "Well, I should be making my way to the bus." He walked through a crowd of mostly tearful goodbyes. At least two others had goodbyes similar to his own. He smirked a little at this. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I originally thought._

* * *

**Reviews**

****

**vaughn is hot:**  Glad you like it so far.  I'll give you a hint about who won't be included in the story:  the evil mouth-breather that utterly destroyed all the characters on the show.  That one should be EASY to figure out.

**Canard:**  Wow!  Enthusiastic response!  blush  I love "Bug Juice," too, and I'm glad I'm not the only one who's heard of it.  I did get the camp name right, didn't I?  I'm trying!

**Meghan:**  Aw, thanks!  Hey, I try, and I have a good beta.

**katey watey:**  "Great?"  Eh, I wouldn't go quite that far.  I'll try to get it out as fast as possible!

**jaden nighthawk:**  Hi!  Glad you like it!  It'll be here by this weekend if my beta will just send me some feedback!

**Starry:**  Okay, now that's just weird.  Sorry, no update yet.  I'm trying my best!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Finger Paints and Poison Ivy  
**Author:** Sweetness  
**E-mail:** sweetness892 (at) hotmail (dot) com  
**Rating:** Hard PG-13, for now, for language; might turn to R later on.  
**'Ship:** Sarkney. Like I'd write anything else.  
**Spoilers/Timeline:** **_COMPLETELY AU._** It's so on the AU side, it's not even funny. But, I'd say S3, just to be on the safe side.  
**Summary:** Involves the usual ALIAS gang (minus a certain BOVINE member); Sydney and Sark are teenage camp counselors who meet at a summer camp. It's dislike at first meeting, but will that be enough to come between their attraction?  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, blah, blah, disclaimercakes. The name of the camp belongs to the TV show "Bug Juice." Blah, blah, more disclaimercakes.  
**Distribution:** SD-1, Mad-Love, FanFiction, Dark Enigma, my LJ. All others, please ask, or I shall have to go Jack Bristow on your ass.  
**A/N:** Well, I FINALLY got it done! Go me! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much, **undoubtablyjess**, for the beta-ing! I couldn't have finished this without your IMMENSE help, girl! To my readers: SOOOOO sorry this took so long! RL is a bitch-and-a-half. Hope it's lived up to your expectations! Anyhoo, onto the story. You know the drill.

Chapter 2

As Sydney walked away from Julian, she thought, _What an asshole! Who the **fuck** does he think he is? If I see him again, I'm gonna knock his ego down a peg or two!_

Will came up running behind her and grabbed her arm. Sydney elbowed him in the side.

Will grunted in pain, then gasped, "Syd! What was that for?"

"Oh, god, Will! I'm SO sorry!" Sydney exclaimed, as she realized it was her friend and not her foe she had elbowed.

"What was that for?" Will repeated, as he caught his breath.

"I thought you were that cocky British bastard!"

"Oh," said Will. Then he laughed, processing what she had said. "'Cocky British bastard'?" He gasped in mock horror. "Really, where did you learn such foul language like that?" he asked, his tone dripping with overdramatic sarcasm.

Sydney slapped his arm. "Shut up!"

"Oooooh! Great comeback!"

"Shut—nevermind!" Syd said with a laugh. Will laughed with her.

Sydney hugged Will, then asked, "Forgiven?"

Will laughed and replied, "Of course! You think I'm going to stay mad at you forever?"

Sydney pretended to consider her answer. "Well…"

"Oh, come on!"

"You know I'm kidding!"

"Yeah, I know." Will sighed. "How about we go back to the bus and find Francie?"

Sydney scoffed. "Right, Will. Like she's going to be there."

"Good point." He paused for a moment. "How about this? We get in the bus and save a seat for her? She'll have to come to the bus at some point."

"Sounds like a plan." Will offered his arm to Sydney, who linked her arm in his. They skipped off, laughing.

* * *

Julian headed over to Bus 4, bags in hand. And who should be up ahead but the young woman who had practically run him down and caused him to drop his bags! He watched her friend run up behind her and grab her arm. He watched her elbow shoot out into her friend's ribs and heard his grunt of pain in response. _This is just getting more and more intriguing by the minute._ Out of curiosity, he hid close by. 

"What was that for?" _Yes, what reason do you have to abuse your friend?_

"I thought you were that cocky British bastard!" _"'Cocky British bastard'?" So **that's** what she really thinks of me? That hurts. Wait, why do I even care what she thinks?_

"Oh. 'Cocky British bastard'? Really, where did you learn such foul language like that?" _Yes, where did she learn how to insult people in such a manner?_

He watched the discourteous young woman smack her friend's arm. "Shut up!" _Yes, so articulate. I'll have to remember to use that some time. Maybe I should lend her my thesaurus, so she can come up with better insults._

"Oooooh! Great comeback!" _Yes, she's the Queen of Insults. Well, maybe not, but she's certainly the Queen of Bitchiness._

"Shut—nevermind!" The two friends' laughter drifted over to Julian. He felt a tiny pang of loneliness and quickly shrugged it off.

He watched the two hug, feeling a twinge of jealousy, and then heard the girl ask, "Forgiven?"

"Of course! You think I'm going to stay mad at you forever?" _Weak; I'd make her sweat a little._

He watched as the girl pretend to contemplate her answer. "Well…" _Nice to see how well she knows her friend._

"Oh, come on!"

"You know I'm kidding!" _Really? Does your friend? Do I?_ He shook off that last disturbing thought.

"Yeah, I know." Will sighed. "How about we go back to the bus and find Francie?" _A third friend? I hope she's not nearly as rude as this girl appears to be._

He clearly heard her scoff. "Right, Will. Like she's going to be there." _Sounds like she knows at least one of her friends well._

"Good point. How about this? We get in the bus and save a seat for her? She'll have to come to the bus some time." _Well, he's smarter than he looks. But not much._

"Sounds like a plan." He watched the two friends link arms and skip off, laughing. He again felt a pang of jealousy. Sighing, he walked out from his hiding place and followed the two.

He smirked as he watched the two get on the same bus he had been assigned. _I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes the "cocky British bastard" she ran over earlier is to be on the same bus as her. For four hours._ He walked over to the storage cabinet under the bus and caught sight of a purple duffle bag. The hairs on the back of his head suddenly stood up. He shook his head and started to place his bags in the undercarriage storage, trying to ignore the bag and the odd sensation he felt when laying eyes upon it. Finally giving into the impulse, he grabbed the tag and turned it around to read it. _So the rude girl **does** have a name. "Sydney Bristow," eh? Sydney. Beautiful. Just like her__…_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Stop thinking about the bitchiest girl you've ever met! Especially in **that** way!_

He shook his head, then made his way onto the bus. He scanned the crowded bus for Sydney, then spotted her talking to her friend from earlier and another girl, whom he assumed was "Francie," their Third Musketeer. _She's so engrossed in the conversation, she'll probably never even notice me._ He made his way down the aisle, hoping Sydney wouldn't notice him. Amazingly, she never even looked up his way, even as he pulled off his backpack and plopped himself unceremoniously into the empty seat in the row in front of her. Suddenly he remembered Nikolai had some of his bags. He looked out the window, scanning the crowd for his father's driver. He caught sight of Nikolai's uniform close to the bus, and he lightly rapped on the window, trying to get his attention. He looked up at Julian and gave him a terse nod of acknowledgement; Julian gave him the same nod back. He took one last look at his dear friend and turned his attention to Sydney and her friends.

"So what does he look like?" _Who is she talking about? A boyfriend? Me?_

He became impatient at Sydney's hesitation. _Well, go on!_

_She's probably nibbling on that bee-stung bottom lip of hers. What I wouldn't give to be doing that right now…_ Julian had to stifle a groan at that thought, then resist the urge to slap himself upside the head at his reaction. "Well," Sydney began in a hushed and slightly embarrassed tone, "he has the most amazing blue eyes that you can just lose yourself in, curly, unruly blonde hair that you just want to bury your fingers in and play with and tug, and this adorably crooked bottom lip that you just want to nibble on—" _Yes, she is **definitely** talking about me._ Julian smirked arrogantly at the thought.

"Rowr!" He heard a snort from their blue-eyed friend from earlier. _Poor chap, having to listen to his female companions gush over a cute boy they fancy. Maybe they would be gushing over him, as well, if he would just cut that hair of his—it is in a rather unfortunate state currently._

"And he has a dreamy British accent that is so drool-worthy!" He raised an eyebrow at that. _Who knew being sent off to a London boarding school would come in handy?_

"Oooooooooh, Sydney's got herself a new boyfriend!"

"I SO do not!"

"Do, too!"

"Do not!" _It's become a fourth-grade fight. Joy._

"Do, too!"

"Do—Okay, can we stop with the childish fighting, please?"

"You started it!" _Oh, here we go again_…

A male voice interrupt their fight. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it." _Thank you._

He heard them both murmur, "Sorry, Will," probably glancing down in embarrassment.

"And now you can go back to your originally-scheduled gushing." _Yes, let's get back to it. I want to know what else she thinks of me._

"So, anyway…"

"He's not my boyfriend, Francie," Sydney cut Francie off in a firm, but quiet voice. _Not yet, anyway._ He shook his head in irritation at the unexplainable thoughts popping into his head.

"What? What's wrong with him? He's a total hottie and British!" Francie hesitated a moment. In a gentler tone, she said, "After Noah left you without a fucking word, don't you think it's time to move on?" _Sounds like Sydney hasn't had much luck in the love department._ Francie continued, "And what better way than to go for the gorgeous foreign hottie at camp?"

"Francie, it's not that. Yes, he's gorgeous, but…" _But what?_ "He's like the good-looking guy in high school who knows how cute he is and won't take no for an answer. Not only is he WAY out of my league, he's the biggest jackass I've ever met." _So, she thinks I'm good-looking, eh? But "jackass?" That's a little harsh._

"Really?" Francie sounded surprised.

"Yes. Remember when Will was chasing me earlier? Well, I kinda ran into him and made him drop his bags. When I went to help him pick them up, he told me I should've been looking where I was going. And he also asked me if I kissed my mother with my mouth, the little shit." Julian's brow creased when he heard, "little shit." _Brutal much?_

Francie gasped, "You're kidding me!"

Sydney chuckled humorlessly. "I wish I were."

"Damn. Why do all the hot guys have to be complete asshats?" _Not **all** hot chaps are "asshats."_

When he saw the three friends stand up and look over their seats in surprise, he realized he had said his thought out loud. _Oh, fuck._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for all the reviews! I never thought I'd get such a positive response for this story. I know y'all want an update soon, but it'll be a little while before I can get back into the swing of things. Sorry. School and RL always take precedence over writing, unfortunately, and they've been especially vile to me this year. And they've zapped what little creativity I have. But, now I'm finally back to this. I MIGHT be able to get to writing SOME of it this weekend. DEFINITELY not promising anything. I learned my lesson about that after promising to write the sequel to "Stupid" back during last May ;).  
**

**Karone Evertree:** Glad you like the story. That he is ;). It'll be a few weeks at least, unfortunately. RL and school were very evil to me this year. I had some personal issues to get through.

**Masta D:** Glad you like it so far. "Interesting," eh? Well, **I** wouldn't go that far, but that's just me; I tend to be rather insecure about my writing.

**Bill O'Reilly Fan:** Well, thank you! Well, I try, anyway. The last line was actually my favorite.

**M.B (Meghan):** Glad you liked the last chapter. It'll be a few weeks at least. Sorry. Had to deal with some personal issues.

**Druzilla: **Thank you. So sorry, but it'll be a few weeks at least before I get to writing. Had to deal with personal issues.

**awakencordy: **It IS posted over at SD-1, but since Ch. 1 was posted back in August, you might not have seen it. And, yes, I posted this chap over there after the board got back up, as you saw. And, I added you to the PM list there. Glad you like the characterization. It's hard, considering this is an AU.

**vaughn is soo sexy: **Glad someone understands my sense of humor. She might not, but then again, this **is** AU, so…

**vaughn is hot:** Oh, you KNOW Sark thinks that about Sydney on the show. And she was kinda rude to him after she ran into him. Even though this is AU, think back to when Syd described herself before she joined SD-6: she was VERY shy, and "her social life consisted of the salad bar."

**kathleen:** Glad someone else gets my sense of humor. I at least TRY to be funny sometimes; looks like I succeeded. Glad you like it.

**Canard:** Isn't that what they essentially have on the show, even though Syd would never admit to it? Besides, those are the best relationships. Definitely guaranteed not to be boring. And you KNOW they both have a crush on the other, even though they'd never admit to it.

**vaughn is hot:** (Did you comment already? Or is that someone else?) Hmmmm… that was never my intention. She's a shy girl, and he's the cute, untouchable guy in her eyes. Plus, she's pissed off that he was a jackass to her, and he's pissed off because she's just as rude back. But, yes, I agree that she is in his league. They're both smart and snarky, so they're a matched pair.

**jaka ray:** (chapter 1) That would be Lauren, who shall never be mentioned in a positive light to me. I hated her character and what the writers did to my favorite characters in the name of saving face. And don't much like the actress who played her, either. Yes, I love Sarkney, too. Otherwise I'd be writing another pairing. Yes, Sark is teh sex. And, no, they like each other for other reasons. It's just that looks are what you usually notice about a person first.

(chapter 2) Sorry, it'll be a few more weeks at least. I know it's taken me forever to get back to it, but I had some personal issues to get through. And, yes, like I said for your Ch. 1 review, Sark is teh sex. Thanks for letting me know about that. (For future reference, switching between P.O.V.'s within one scene is a very bad thing, which I'm obviously trying to avoid.)

**Katelyn Emma:** I'm glad you like it. Sorry, it'll be a few weeks at least. Sorry. Had some personal issues to deal with. And I'm glad you enjoyed it so much so far.

**BohemianSpoon:** BWAH! Oh, well. It happens to the best of us. I'll try my best. Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this. Had some personal issues to deal with.

**Lindsay:** I'm glad you've enjoyed what I've written so far. **:blushes:** Thanks! I had some personal issues to deal with, unfortunately, so it's taken me awhile to get back to this. But, now that I'm back, I'll try my best to update this soon.

**Santos Black:** Glad you've liked it so far. It'll be a few weeks at least before I can back to this. RL and school have been evil to me this year.


End file.
